Ruby's Run
by Red-Isle
Summary: Taking a run to blow off steam leaves Ruby hearing a little more than she intended to... Swan Queen, with a hint of Red Beauty thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone. This is just a really short piece I wrote to put off studying. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a while since Ruby had been able to find time for a run. After the latest curse had been broken, and Zelena's memories promptly wiped before more trouble could be started, the town had slowly been returning to normal. Whatever the hell that was.

She was wearing tight black running shorts and the red tank top Belle often slept in (or attempted to sleep in before bouts of nakedness). Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend, Ruby began preparing ways to surprise the intelligent woman later in the evening. Until then, she would just need to work off some of her frustration. And running was one way to pretend she could do that.

Tying the laces of her running shoes, she stood up from the bench outside Granny's and set off down the road towards the woods. The ground was hard under her feet. Something she noticed less in her other form. When she reached the woods, the crunch of leaves and twigs reminded her of the Enchanted Forest. Of course running there tended to be less for enjoyment, more for evading angry mobs.

Yep, Storybrooke definitely provided a less hostile environment for everyone's favourite four-legged friend. Though she doubted she would be as popular if they knew just how much she picked up with her wolfy senses. They thought she had all the town gossip before the first curse broke… Her hearing had let her in on a few more secrets than she frankly wanted to know.

After about 40 minutes of running through the woods, with the sweat on her skin increasing her libido rather than depressing it (heaven knew Belle could really work her into a frenzy), she decided to head towards the road leading to town. Perking her ears up, she took in the noises of nature around her. The birds singing. The squirrels scampering. The people fucking.

Wait… What…?

"Unf" Ruby heard what was no doubt the former mayors voice.

_Why was she no longer considered the mayor_, she thought. No one else had taken the position officially, and no one was particularly qualified to take on such a role…

_So not the time to be thinking about that, _she chastised herself. Well at least the woman was getting some. Probably the guy with the dodgy trigger finger. Maybe he was putting it to better use.

"Oh gods yes. Right there" she heard the older brunette moan.

_I definitely should not be listening to this_, Ruby thought as she began walking towards the town. Not quite reaching the road, she stayed behind the trees as she set off.

"Ouch" she heard her groan in what sounded more like surprise than pain.

"Well if you'd let me pick you up in the bug you wouldn't have hit your head. The Mercedes may have style for these secret sexcapades you insist on having, but a backseat it does not."

At that Ruby immediately stopped walking.

That was Emma's voice.

As in Emma Swan's voice. Daughter of Snow White banging a former Evil Queen on a roadside.

_I so can't wait to tell Belle about this_, she thought. Ruby of course knew that it was a little wrong to listen in on the women, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Oh, just shut up and get your mouth on me" Regina gasped. "And secret… they will… remain…"

"Your wish is my command, your Majesty."

"Don't you ever use that sentence aga… Fuck. Oh. … Emma"

Apparently Regina was a screamer. Or Emma brought that certain quality out of her. She definitely hadn't heard that when a different Sheriff would meet the woman for their weekly 'appointment'.

_Well no wonder they practically have to leave the town for a romp_.

"Fingers. I need … Yes"

"Talk to be beautiful. What do you want?" Emma whispered as she brought her hand to where the woman crouched on the dashboard in front of her wanted it.

"More. You feel so good. Your… tongue. I need your tongue. Oh. Oh gods" the brunette whimpered, rocking onto the blonde's face. At least that's how Ruby pictured it. And would likely picture it again on the nights Belle worked late at the library.

"Like that? Or should I…"

"Stop talking and eat me out, Sheriff"

Ruby heard Emma begin to form what was likely an attempt at a witty comeback, before it was muffled against the other woman. Regina was apparently very demanding when it came to having an orgasm. A trait the blonde seemed to have no problem with as she licked and sucked, burying two of her fingers deep within the beauty.

It was another minute of aggressive thrusting before Regina came. A string of words she didn't think would ever fall out the woman's mouth appearing as she was brought down from what sounded like sheer ecstasy. Heavy breathing followed. Both women gasping to get their breath back.

"Well that was an experience" Emma chuckled as she pulled the woman down into her arms.

"Please, you loved every second of it" Regina smiled back, nuzzling into the blonde's strong hold. A sense of safety washing over her.

"Says the woman who just had a mind-blowing orgasm."

"Says the woman who got the chance to fuck me."

"God, I love it when you talk like that. So sexy." Kissing. Sweet, slow kissing. Rather domestic after what Ruby just heard.

"And it was hardly mind-blowing. Acceptable, yes, but I'm sure you can do better. I may consider letting you make another attempt to night. Henry will be at a sleepover tonight. Come prepared." Regina offered with a smirk. She loved baiting the blonde. It always ended with her being unable to walk properly the next day. And, after the last few months, she could use some non-dark magic induced soreness.

"I humbly accept your offer. As long as I get waffles in the morning."

"Don't push your luck, Miss Swan."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that, the engine started up and the beat-up, yellow bug drove on. In its trail, a leggy brunette stood with a grin on her face.

_Well this town just got more interesting_, Ruby thought as she jogged in the direction of her girlfriend. She was now even more frustrated than when she had begun the run.

_Definitely worth it. Definitely, definitely worth it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So what do you all think? I'm not sure whether to leave it there or write a few more chapters from others' perspectives. If I do, who should I write listening in, and where should it be?

If you have any suggestions about how to improve my writing, or keep everything more in character, let me know – I'm not really used to writing fiction.

Red-Isle.


	2. David's surprise

AN. Hi, sorry for the huge amount of time between updates. I figured this will be a very casual thing for me, so it may be a little while before I post again. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm not super happy about the writing, but I guess with practice I will get a little better. Let me know what you all thought and if you have any ideas for who can catch them in the act and how! Next instalment will probably be Belle in the library, so stay tuned.

_David's surprise._

It was a little after midday as David headed towards the town's station. He wasn't supposed to be working that day, but baby Neal didn't leave him much time for himself. Having Neal had been fantastic. While he loved Emma, he had always wanted to experience raising a child and that was something he could now do. Still, it was nice to get out of the house every now and then.

Reaching the entrance to the station, he wondered if Emma was even there. It was around the time she usually went to have one of her 'working lunches' with the mayor. Why she needed to meet with the domineering woman each day he did not know, but he had learnt that it was best to stay out of his daughter's personal life. He and Snow had made that mistake before, and did not want to push their daughter further away than they already had. If keeping his thoughts to himself was what it took, then he would do it.

As he entered, David saw Emma apparently sleeping at her desk. Leaning back in her chair, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Although he knew that she shouldn't be sleeping on the job, she had been working extremely hard lately. Choosing to not wake her up, he crept quickly into the sheriff's office, figuring he could get some paperwork done in there.

Leaving the door slightly ajar so he would hear her if she woke up, David sat down at the desk ready to begin working.

"Mmmm"

_Well this is awkward, _David thought. _I definitely do not need to hear my daughter having a sex dream. Especially not when it's probably about Hook. Although he does look fantastic in that new outfit of his, and those leather pants… For gods' sake, pull yourself together man!_

"Oh fuck yeah"

_That did not sound like sleep talk…_

"Just there … mmm … oh god"

_Maybe I could sneak out the window… _

He certainly couldn't go back through the building while his daughter was having sex with that hunky one-handed man.

_How could Hook have sex with her! … I mean Emma have sex with him? _David certainly loved Snow, but he wondered if she would consider opening up their relationship a bit… Not that he could go anywhere near the man now. That was a line he was unwilling to cross.

"Gods you're so wet. Were you touching yourself before our meeting, Emma?"

That was not Hook's voice. That was definitely not Hook's voice.

_Well at least that means he's single… SO NOT THE TIME DAVID! _Chastising himself, he quickly got back to the main issues at hand.

1\. His daughter was having sex with Regina. The Mayor. The Former Evil Queen. The Former Evil Queen turned Mayor who ruined their lives for decades. Who was now tongue deep in his daughter. _Gods don't think about that._

2\. He was stuck in the adjacent room and the window looked to small for him to climb through.

3\. They could enter the office where he was hiding at any point, catching him and further ruining his relationship with Emma.

4\. …

"Harder" Emma breathed rather loudly. David had brought his hands up to his ears but couldn't muffle the sound enough. He thought he was going to have a heart attack. This would do it, this would finally kill him. Forget the dragon he had killed singlehandedly. Never mind the guillotine he was almost executed with. No, it was his daughter being eaten out by a sixty-something year old.

"Now, now Miss Swan" Regina laughed haughtily. "I know exactly what you want, what you need. You're going to come all over my fingers, but not until I tell you to. Do you understand me Miss Swan?"

"Please Regina, please let me come. I want to so bad. I've been a good girl, such a good girl." Emma was whimpering now. She was so aroused that she was worried she was going to have to throw out the chair she was splayed out on.

"Yes, you have been _Emma_. Such a good girl. My good girl." Regina spoke slowly, toying with the blonde haired woman. "Tsk tsk tsk. If you keep pushing down on my fingers I will take them away."

"I'll stop, I'll stop. Just please keep going, I want to come so badly."

_No, no, no, no, no, _David chanted in his head. Rocking back and forth, trying to pretend he wasn't there, that he could hear nothing. It wasn't enough sadly.

"Come now, my dear" Regina ordered, the sound of her thrusting fingers overpowered by Emma's moans of pleasure. Continuing to thrust as the woman above her rode out her orgasm, Regina then dipped her head down to lick the woman clean.

A short while later, David could hear the rustling of Regina being pulled up from under the desk.

"Let me off" Regina said with a huff. "I will not sit on someone's lap like some tramp in a bar."

"No, but you will eat me out like a tramp under my desk" Emma laughed tiredly. She always forgot just how much good sex wore her out. "Speaking of, I can cross that one off my list."

"You have a list?"

"Of course I have a list" she said with a scoff. "Get eaten out under at my desk. Get eaten out while playing video games. Get eaten out while eating."

"You sure do like getting eaten out, my dear" Regina spoke with a laugh, forgetting how childish Emma could be while doing very adult things.

"Well, you're very good at it. But, for now, I think we should go get something to eat. I'm thinking burgers at Granny's."

"How you shovel that filth into your mouth is beyond me. And we are not crossing that last one off your list"

"Maybe not today, but …" she replied with a laugh.

"I refuse to get caught. It would ruin my reputation as Mayor and as Queen."

_A little late for that, _David thought.

"Fine, but lets go get some food. I'll even let you get there first so it looks like I'm interrupting you."

A kiss was the last thing David heard before the two women left the building. He sat there wondering if he drank enough alcohol he could forget this day ever happened. Possibly, but Snow would kill him for drinking that much. She would also kill him, and Regina, if she found out what had happened.

_Best to keep this one to myself_, he thought as he waited a few minutes before leaving the station. He figured if he ignored what had happened it would go away, and Storybrooke could return to the way it was before. Murderers were much easier to deal with than brunette women banging his daughter. Definitely much easier.


End file.
